


Naranja

by Telesilla



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Blow Job, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-25
Updated: 2006-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's been feeding Orlando oranges for hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naranja

Orlando's been eating oranges all afternoon. _This,_ he thinks as Ridley yells for another take and an assistant moves in to dry off Liam's hand and Orlando's mouth and beard, _is the price of working for a perfectionist. This is the same guy who sent me to boot camp just so I could fall out of a helicopter a half hour into the movie, the guy who wanted to use my hat for a costume piece. This is Ridley-fucking-Scott and if he wants to do this scene a hundred times, his leading man can be a trooper._

Orlando takes a deep breath before settling back into Balian's face, and then nods. The clapboard sounds and once more Orlando leans forward as that huge hand feeds him a segment of orange. It's not easy pretending he's never had one when he's had about two oranges worth of pieces today, but Orlando give it his all as the camera focuses on him. He's doing fine, until, from his place safely out of the frame, Liam winks at him.

"You bastard," Orlando says later as he hastily shoves his jeans off to join his shirt on the floor. "I had it; I'd fucking nailed it until you winked." His boxers join the rest of the clothes as Liam chuckles.

The chuckle turns to a slight gasp as Orlando falls to his knees on the pile of clothing and reaches out for Liam's zip. "If you hadn't winked at me, I could have been doing this a lot earlier."

"Hush," Liam growls, twining his fingers in Orlando's hair and tugging him forward. He cups Orlando's jaw with the other hand, an echo of Godfrey's hand on Balin's face.

Liam's hands, Orlando realizes as he lets the thick length of Liam's cock press into his mouth, still smell like oranges.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired this [picture](http://pictures.greatestjournal.com/userimg/6068033/31867) from the deleted scenes of _Kingdom of Heaven_. _Naranja_ is Spanish for orange. This one is for [](http://almostnever.livejournal.com/profile)[**almostnever**](http://almostnever.livejournal.com/) who made the icon I'm using here. Also I hate rating things and can't tell if this should be R or NC-17.


End file.
